plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Artichoke Drone
|weapon/GW = Artichoke Hearts |abilities/GW = Baby Corn |ability for/GW = |rarity/GW = Super Rare |image/GW2 = Artichoke DroneGW2.png |health/GW2 = 20 |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Artichoke Hearts |abilities/GW2 = |ability for/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Super Rare }} Artichoke Drone is an alternate ability of the Garlic Drone and an ability for Cactus which is unlocked via sticker packs. It has 20 health instead of 5, but its primary attack, Artichoke Hearts, deals less damage. The Baby Corn airstrike drops one corn at a time and takes four seconds to recharge. Each Baby Corn can deal up to 25 damage. Its zombie counterpart is the Rocket Drone, however, only in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, as the Zombot Drone and its counterpart are replaced by the Parrot Pal in Garden Warfare 2. Like most of the other alternate abilities, it was first introduced in the Garden Variety DLC. It takes 60 seconds to recharge. Its Artichoke Hearts deal six to eight impact damage and seven to nine critical damage based on the distance. Stickerbook description The Artichoke Drone has a really thick skin. This gives it more health and helps it last longer in a fight. However, it does not have the same firepower as its Garlic counterpart. Abilities Strategies With Using a feature, it is possible to fly with it by placing the Cactus on top a small rock, but the feet of the Cactus should be on the edge of the rock, for it to pass under. Once the Cactus is on top of the drone, the Cactus will stay on top of the Artichoke Drone and it can fly to high places which would be impossible to reach otherwise with the Tallnut Battlements. Its teammates can also jump on top of the Artichoke Drone, which is much easier since all they have to do is jump on. This can also happen with the Engineer's Zombot Drone, although it is mostly useless unless the player is on top a building not too far off the ground or it is playing as the Painter (which already has long range shots). The Artichoke Drone's Baby Corn may be better or worse in most situations than the Garlic Drone's Corn Strike. While it only sends down one corn upon being used opposed to the Garlic Drone's many, it also recharges much faster, meaning multiple Baby Corns can be used in rapid succession. This makes it especially useful for taking out single targets that try to stray themselves from the fight, such as Foot Soldiers. They can also be used to damage the teleporter, but the Garlic Drone's Corn Strike may be more useful. Related achievement Gallery ARTICHOKECARD.png|Artichoke Drone's sticker in Garden Warfare 1 Artichoke Drone.png|Artichoke Drone's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 1 ARTICHOKEDRONEABILITY.png|Button Artichokedrone.PNG|Icon ArtichokeGW2Icon.PNG|Icon in Garden Warfare 2 DescendCactusGW2.PNG|Icon to descend in Garden Warfare 2 AscendCactusGW2.png|Icon to ascend in Garden Warfare 2 Trivia *The background of the sticker card for it is similar to Main Street in Gardens & Graveyards mode. *It is one of the few plants that does not appear in the previous games. **This is shared with Garlic Drone, Heal Flower, Dark Flower and Goop-shroom. *Like other drones, it can be destroyed by its own Baby Corn when nearby. *Also like other drones, it will get destroyed if it touches water. See also *Garlic Drone *Zombot Drone *Rocket Drone *Parrot Pal *Red Artichoke Category:Plants Category:Abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare plants Category:Cactus abilities Category:Drones Category:Sticker Pack abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Flying plants Category:Plant abilities